


A Step in the Right Direction

by InvisibleAce



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Detention, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleAce/pseuds/InvisibleAce
Summary: Julie landed detention. It wasn't so bad, until she realized it was just her and Carrie Wilson. Alone. In a classroom. For an hour.What's the worst that could happen?
Relationships: Julie Molina & Carrie Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 154





	A Step in the Right Direction

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, I can't stop writing for this show. It's a problem holy moly. 
> 
> I like the idea of giving Carrie a redemption arch if there's a season two. I found the small hints about her friendship with Flynn and Julie interesting, so this is just my small take on it. I'm not exactly sure what this is. I had an idea for it but it kinda went in the opposite direction. I'm not sure if I got the timeline of their friendship 100% right rip 
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy!

Julie was going to kill the boys when she got home. They’re going to wish for another bad hot dog by the time she’s done with them. She had a good chance at succeeding seeing that she could actually touch them now. 

_ Breathe Julie _ , She tried to calm herself down as she walked into detention.  _ They’re just curious teenagers from the nineties.  _

The boys had started going to school with her. Most of the time they would wonder around the building when she was stuck in class. Luke liked to sit in music class, giving the students advice and encouragement that they couldn’t hear. Alex would tend hop class to class, randomly staying when one peeks in interest. He would often tell them about whatever he learned that night during rehearsal. 

Reggie likes to stick with Julie, sometimes making it difficult to concentrate in said class. Usually he could sit on the floor near her desk, mumbling to himself or asking her the occasional questions. A plus with having him in class with her is that Reggie is really good at retaining information. He’s become her homework buddy, even helping Flynn sometimes. 

But on days when Luke and Alex decide to accompany her and Reggie to class, it’s not her fault that all of her concentration goes out the window. It’s almost as if they egg each other on, seeing who can make her crack first. Mr. Connel, the ever strict history teacher, was the one who gave her detention after she laughed for the fifth time at Luke and Alex making faces at the teacher. Reggie was beside her laughing loudly and that’s what did her in. He has a very contagious laugh. 

She hadn’t been too angry about getting detention but the guys had disappeared when she was given the note it occurred to her that they didn’t plan on sticking it out with her. Figures. Though the looks of fear on their faces were comical. That was enough to cancel out her annoyance. 

It quickly faded and her anger at her friends surfaced as she walked into detention and Carrie Wilson was the only other student in the room. 

Julie sent a glance her way as she sat on the opposite side of the classroom near the door. The teacher who was running it, one that Julie had no idea who it was, took adentance, told them to do their work and not to leave the room and then proceeded to leave the room. Julie blinked and stared after the teacher. 

Great. She’s now stuck in a room with Carrie Wilson for an hour. 

She grabbed her music book out of her bag and decided to make the best of the forced hour of silence. Luke and her were in the middle of working on a new song, one that she had a really great feeling about it. After she yells at all of them she can show them what she came up with. 

Singing along quietly to herself she starts working on the song, bobbing her head and letting herself get into it. It felt amazing to write so freely again. A smile made its way onto her face as she wrote. Julie almost forgot she wasn’t alone. 

Almost. 

Laughter and music came blasting from the other side of the room, so sudden it made her jump and drop her pencil. She glared over at Carrie as she leaned down to get it, pausing when she saw the look of… sadness on her face. It was odd. Julie had no idea how to react. She knows if she asks she won’t get an actual answer. It wasn’t worth the headache. 

Flynn would tell her to let it go, that it wasn’t worth it. Carrie wasn’t one to open up to people, let alone Julie out of everyone. It was kind of upsetting. She  _ was _ one of her (and only) best friends all throughout elementary and part of middle school. Eight grade was a bit odd, with Carrie’s mom leaving without any warning. Carrie changed that year. She became cold and closed off. Julie barely managed to get through to her. Come freshman year it was like they were strangers. 

At one of their last sleepovers Carrie was so broken. It was the only time she saw Carrie cry. 

Julie shook her head, clearing the memories out of her head and turning back to the song in front of her. She did really try to get back into it but it seemed like she lost her flow for now. She tapped her pencil on the desk, worrying her bottom lip and trying not to think about Carrie. 

“Can you stop that,” Carrie snapped from the other side of the room. 

Julie dropped her pencil onto her desk and turned to look at Carrie. Sadness wasn’t on her face anymore, just annoyance and her signature scowl. Some of the concern Julie had for the other girl faded upon seeing the look. She sent her an unimpressed looked. Carrie rolled her eyes before going back to her phone. Julie watched her scroll through her phone and, upon more laughter filling the room, locking it and carelessly tossing it on the desk. She crossed her arms and looked back over at Julie, eyebrow raised. 

“What?” She questioned. 

Julie hesitated before deciding just to bite the bullet, “Are you alright?” 

Carrie laughed through her nose and shook her head, “I’m amazing. Now leave me alone.” 

Usually Julie would be happy to do just that but usually Flynn was beside her to steer her away from her old friend. Julie really couldn’t explain why she suddenly wants to help Carrie, make sure she’s okay. They haven’t spoken, and insults don’t could, in almost a year. Maybe it was the fact that Carrie looked so lonely out of her Dirty Candy get up. Julie only see’s her with the other members when they’re practicing or performing. 

“How’s Dirty Candy going?” Julie asked, honestly interested. It wasn’t her type of music but she couldn’t deny that the group was good. “You guys were really good at the new music night.” 

Carrie mumbled something under her breath but Julie didn’t bother asking her to repeat it. She sat there, waiting for Carrie to answer. If there’s one thing she knows that stayed the same it was that Carrie loved talking about herself and her accomplishments. 

“It’s fine,” She said but there was no follow up boasting. Julie frowned. 

“Just fine?” 

Carrie looked up at the ceiling and groaned. “Why do you care? Go back to your stupid song writing and leave me alone.” 

“How’d you know I was song writing?” 

“You were bobbing your head,” Carrie looked like she wanted to take back the answer. It came out way too easily. It made Julie’s chest feel weird. “You get weirdly into writing.” 

Julie thinks the last part was supposed to be an insult but it didn’t land. If anything Julie was kinda touched that Carrie remembers some of her little quirks. Just like how Julie remembered some of hers. 

“You don’t have any room to talk. You used to dance as you wrote.” Julie laughed lightly. 

Carrie didn’t answer, just looked at her like she was crazy. Julie wasn’t exactly sure how to move the conversation along. The song sat abandoned on her desk but it was nearly finished. Luke could help her wrap it up later tonight. 

“Have you written any new songs lately?” 

“Oh my god, why are you still talking to me?” Carrie glared. “Why do you even care? Looking for a way to outdo me  _ again _ ?” 

That took Julie off guard. She blinked, taken back by the resentment in Carrie’s voice. Julie honestly had no idea what she was talking about. 

“What?” 

Carrie shook her head, running a hand through her hair and pursing her lips, “Figures you wouldn’t even be aware you’re doing it.” 

Julie was getting a weird feeling in her stomach but she still pressed for answers. “Doing what?” 

“Outdoing me every chance you get. At the assembly, at new music night. You went from not singing for a year to having a new band and back to being your annoyingly good at everything self,” Carrie’s voice took a softer edge and Julie suddenly felt horrible. “I’m glad you’re singing again, I am, because you’re crazy talented I just don’t understand how I work my butt off and still can never be as good as you.” 

Julie was dumbfounded. She sat there, stunned, honestly speechless. Thinking back, Julie could see how Carrie would think that. Well, she could see why she does think that. 

It was never Julie’s intention to cause such a scene at the assembly. She didn’t know the boys were gonna join her on stage and that everyone would be able to see them. Given she couldn’t tell Carrie that. The new music night had been entirely Luke’s idea. Come to think of that, that manager lady totally blew off Carrie to go over and talk to Julie. She suddenly felt really selfish. 

“Get that look off your face,” Carrie said but her usual bark wasn’t there. “I don’t know why I told you that.” 

Julie slowly got out of her seat and made her way across the room. She took a seat at the desk right next to Carrie. “I’m sorry though. I didn’t even realize that my band doing so well would affect your group so badly.” 

Carrie wouldn’t meet her eyes. “Save it. It’s how things go. Someone’s gotta come up on top.” 

“Maybe, yeah, but not in high school. You shouldn’t look so miserable when talking about something you love and I know how much Dirty Candy means to you.” 

The other girl shrugged, running her finger up and down the edges of her text book. Julie never expected to be having a civil conversation with Carrie, let alone a very weird heart-to-heart. She didn’t expect Carrie to seem so vulnerable either. It happened so fast it gave her whiplash. 

Carrie shrugged and cleared her throat. Julie watched as she pulled herself together, the usual air of snobbiness around her again. She tossed her hair over her shoulder, sitting up straighter and looking over at Julie as if she was bored. Julie saw through it though. She still knew the other girl's quirks. 

“You know the drummer in my band, Alex, really enjoys your music,” Julie wasn’t sure why she brought it up but it seemed like a good call. “He even learned the choreography a bit.” 

“Gonna form a dance group as well?” Carrie asked. 

Now it was Julie’s turn to look unimpressed. “Why are you like this? I’m trying to be nice to you but you make it literally impossible. I thought after the Orphuem it would be different.” 

“Why?”

Julie had seen Carrie in the crowd. The stage lights had made it difficult to see, and she was a bit distracted by what she thought was her last time playing with the guys. During the actual performance she wasn’t looking closely but at bows, once the boys disappeared, she really took in the high of thunderous applause. Carrie’s sparkly dress wasn’t hard to find. Julie hadn’t stopped and thought about the look on her old friend's face but, where hatred and disgust usual was, was something… wistful. Proud even. 

“I saw you, after the set. Usually when I’m on stage you look like you’re ready to throw a chair at me or something,” Julie said and was lowkey proud of herself that Carrie laughed at that. “But this time it was different. You seemed… indifferent I guess. You’ve been quieter too. Around school I mean.” 

Carrie went still, looking at her with wide eyes. Julie had no idea what she was thinking. She also had no idea why this conversation was even happening. It was awkward at best. Flynn was gonna kill her later, talking to the enemy and all that. Julie had to admit it, she did miss Carrie’s friendship. Where Flynn was kind and understanding, thought sharp as a tac, Carrie was firm and unwavering. Julie’s seen her stare down the quarterback after he made some… untasteful comments about herself and Flynn. Carrie had been the one to call him out, and stand her ground. 

To sixth grade Julie that was the bravest, and nicest thing, anyone’s ever done for her. Julie now even still appreciates stupidly brave Carrie in sixth grade, staring down the eight grade quarterback like it was nothing. 

Julie can’t remember where or why their friendship went wrong. It was like one day they woke up and decided all the years meant nothing. 

“Why did you push me away when your mom died?” Carrie asked. Her voice was so quiet Julie almost didn’t hear it. “I know I did something similar when my mom left but you shut me out completely.” 

A familiar sadness settled her, a feeling she always got when talking about her mom. She no longer was on the verge of tears, and a knot doesn’t form in her throat, but the sadness and heartbreak was still there. She found comfort in it sometimes, as weird as it sounded. 

“Honestly? I have no idea,” Julie didn’t see a point in making up a lie to make it sound better. This past year her mind was a jumbled and hazey place. Flynn was such a constant, always demanding to be let in and not just asking. “I guess at that point our friendship had gotten strained. You found new friends and we didn’t talk as much. Flynn never gave me the chance to say no to having her around while other people would.” 

Julie waited for a sharp witty comeback, or for her words to be thrown back in her face but it never came. Carrie uncrossed her arms and sent a sad smile her way. “Grief makes us act in weird ways. I can’t blame you for that.”

Julie shrugged and played with the strings hanging off her bracelet. Maybe they both messed up during their time as friends. Why does high school always seem to make things weird? It makes or breaks friendships and Julie’s really tired with it. 

“I was proud of you, at the Orpheum I mean,” Carrie broke the silence. “I know how much music means to you, and what it meant to your mom. Seeing you up on that stage was… weird but it just made sense. It’s where you belong and everyone knows it.” 

Okay. The knot of emotion is back in her throat. She cleared her throat in hopes to make it go away but it stayed wedged. This was the Carrie that she was friends with. Sweet but straight to the point. Julie would really like to get her friend back. Maybe Flynn would want to too. 

“I saw that your latest Dirty Candy video has almost a million views,” Julie smiled. She was watching the videos a few weeks ago with the guys to ‘scope out the competition’ at school and Alex shamelessly wanted to hear more of the groups songs and fun dance numbers. “I’m not the only one at this school with a promising music career. You realize that right?” 

“Maybe but you’re untouchable,” Carrie shrugged. She suddenly looked tired. “No one takes Dirty Candy seriously here, why should the real world?” 

Julie frowned. “What? People love Dirty Candy. There’s not many dance groups out there right now but I know you’ll change that once you graduate. It sets you apart for the rest of the same old bands, ya know?” 

“Same old bands… like Julie and the Phantoms?” Carrie questioned, laughter evident in her voice. 

“Maybe,” Julie smiled back. “I for one can’t wait to take Alex to a sold out Dirty Candy concert.” 

“Okay now you’re trying too hard to make me feel better. Stop it, it’s weird.” Carrie was smiling now, nose wrinkling as she did. 

The familiar sound of someone -  _ a ghost _ \- poofing into the room met her ears as silence fell over the two of them. Julie looked over her shoulder and saw Luke sitting in her old seat, looking over the song that she abandoned on her desk. Alex had taken a seat on the desk she currently sat at, Reggie standing between the two.

“What’s going on here?” Alex asked, looking at the old friends. Julie just shrugged, hopefully Carrie didn’t see it. “It’s been an hour. We got worried.” 

Julie looked down at her phone and, oh, yeah, it has been an hour. She sent a smile to Alex before standing. 

“Looks like detentions over,” She said, chucking when Carrie looked as surprised as she did. Julie headed back towards her desk, raising an eyebrow and taking her song book away from Luke, who looked affronted. 

“Weirdest hour of my life,” Carrie mumbled as she packed up her untouched books and slipped her phone into her pocket. She headed for the door but stopped a little in front of Julie. She hesitated for a moment before reaching out and gave Julie’s hand a squeeze. 

It happened so fast Julie thought she imagined it. Luke’s confused “ _ What the hell?” _ made her think otherwise. 

“Thanks, for talking to me,” Carrie said, sounding so sincere. “For what it’s worth, I am sorry for how I treated you and Flynn. I guess I was just jealous and a little hurt. It’s no excuse though, seeing that I gave you the cold shoulder too about my mom.” 

Julie shrugged, “Water under the bridge, or whatever the saying is. We could, um, maybe start over from here?” 

Carrie smiled, “I’d like that.” 

“Oh! Julie and the Phantoms are gonna be having another gig at my house next weekend if you wanna come. Maybe Dirty Candy could do a song or two.” 

Julie heard Alex gasp from behind her, “Oh my god, yes  _ please _ .” 

Carrie sent her a look of disbelief but smiled nonetheless. “We’ll be there.” 

With a final wave, Carrie left the room. Julie stuffed her books back into her bag and followed after Carrie, knowing the boys were walking behind her. It was an odd past hour. She had no idea what had come over her but she was so glad it happened. Carrie was a good friend, a force one. Her and Flynn were an unstoppable force back in sixth grade. Maybe the rest of high school could be spent with their friend back at their side, actually cheering each other on publicly and with no insults instead of in secret. 

“So, what was that?” Reggie asked, coming up beside Julie as they left the building. 

“Just a conversation with an old friend,” Julie smiled before it dropped and looked back at Luke and Alex. As weird, and good, as the detention had been, it was still detention and they had lost a day of rehearsals. “You two have thirty seconds to run before I do something I probably won’t regret.” 

Reggie stifled a laugh beside her as Luke and Alex shared a look of fear. Luke stuttered and pointed at Reggie. 

“He was there too!” 

“He wasn’t in the front of the class mocking my teacher, thus landing me detention.” Julie crossed her arms. 

“What about rekindling with Carrie?” Alex tried. “We brought friendship back into your life!” 

At her unimpressed look the two poofed away and Julie let herself laugh. Reggie shook his head and looked over at her. “Are you actually mad at them?” 

“Nah,” She answered as they headed towards her house. “I’ll just let them worry about it till we get home.” 

“You, Julie Molina, are diabolical,” Reggie laughed. 

Julie just shrugged. She had no plans of yelling at the two idiots when she got home. She had to tell Flynn about the recent development and the possibility of Dirty Candy performing next weekend. She feels like Flynn would understand, the change within Carrie had been obvious to the both of them but they never dwelled on it long enough to talk about it. Julie knew that deep down Flynn missed Carrie as much as Julie did sometimes. 

It wasn’t the perfect friendship, and it was far from being what they used to be, but it could be something new. They were all different due to the hardships of life. Julie, for one, was excited to see how it played out and possibly getting her friend back. 

Yeah, today was weird but she wouldn’t change it for a second. 


End file.
